


A Christmas Punny Sabriel

by Lance_buddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_buddy/pseuds/Lance_buddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and puns are shared. A short Sabriel ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Punny Sabriel

“I have an early Christmas present for you.” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s ear as he placed a bright red ornament on the tree. “But you can have it later.”  
“Oh really? Can I shake the box early?” Sam asked.  
“But that would ruin the surprise. I gotta keep you on your toes.” Gabriel replied standing on his own tip toes and kissing Sam’s cheek.  
“Is that a preview or?”  
“Not exactly. You see, I plan on decorating your tree.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows, amused. “You’re gonna what?”  
“You know,” he grabbed some more ornaments. “Jingle your bells.”  
Sam laughed. “Christmas puns? Really?”  
Gabriel pouted. “You’re just jealous. You probably couldn’t think of a good one if you tried.”  
“Please, it’s not that hard.”  
“Fine, but if you can’t beat me you lose your present.” Gabriel warned.  
“I’m willing to take that bet.” He replied looking into Gabriel’s eyes. “We both know I’ll still end up filling your stocking later no matter what.”  
“Santa’s not the only one who’ll be coming tonight.”  
“You’re the only one who can light my yule log.”  
“My candy cane isn’t going to lick itself.”  
“Santa’s definitely gonna go up your chimney tonight.”  
“Comparing ourselves to Santa now are we?” Gabriel smirked.  
Sam grabbed Gabriel by the shirt and pulled him close. “Ho. Ho. Ho” He said kissing him roughly, forgetting about their under dressed tree.


End file.
